Do they know its Christmas time at all?
by Rag-Doll-Chey
Summary: Sirius shows Harry what a present is. All Harry has been saying is I want, so Sirius shows him just how bad this can be. [ONE SHOT - FLUFF]


Title : Do they know its Christmas Time at all?

Disclaimer : We all know I don't own the Harry Potter Characters

Genre : Fluffy-ness; One Shot, AU

Author's Notes : Just some Christmas Fluff thats been in my head.

-------

"I want a broom for Kissmas" An extreamly young Harry Potter exclaimed. His gaurdian, Sirius Black, looked down at the young lad.

"You want too many things." He told the boy, obviously disapointing him, for Harry lowered his eyelids and jutteted out his bottom lip. The two were going Christmas shopping, and Harry had wanted just about everything he saw.

"Nwo I don't Uncle Padfwoot" Harry retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked beside Sirius. "Tell Santa to bring me a broom!"

Sirius sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this. He grabbed Harry's hand and started tugging him down the street. "No." Was all he said. How could his godson be so selfish like that? Didn't those muggles give him anything?

Well, it was Sirius's fault to. He had told Harry to ask for whatever he wanted and he would tell Santa. He even explained to Harry what a present was.

And now Harry wanted one.

Really Badly.

But Sirius had a plan. After all, he was an Ex. Maurader. That would change one day, Sirius had to keep reminding himself. But for now-

"Owl." Harry told Sirius, looking up at him. "I want an owl for Kissmas." He said defiantly. Sirius shook his head and kept tugging the boy down the street. He was in for it now.

Sirius had a place in mind. Somewhere to show Harry. To teach him. Christmas wasn't about abuse. But it wasn't about Presents either. Despite what -some- family's might think.

The place Sirius had in mind wasn't far. In fact, they were nearing it now. A big brick building covered with street art stood proudly amoungst the cleaner ones. This building's windows were boarded up, and it had garbage around it.

The place was wasted.

Completely.

But there were people living there.

Homeless people.

As Sirius and Harry neared the building the smell of rotting flesh, blood, and body oduer came to the two's noses.

Harry pulled away immedently.

"Oh no you don't." Sirius said calmly, picking up Harry and carring the protesting child over to the building. Outside there were plenty of people, all looking starved. Horrid. Wasted. Harry started to cry.

Sirius only smiled at the people, who were digging through the garbage to find what little food was there. The building was slowly becomming distant as the two got away from it. Harry just needed to see it. To know. Things could've been beter, but they could've been worse, too.

"Uncle Padfwoot." Harry asked once they were a goodways away from the building.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do those people know its Kissmas time?"

"No Harry."

And so was the end of the 'I wants' for the rest of the day. Shopping pasted spledidly and Sirius even managed to get Harry away just long enough to purchase him an extreamly small racing broom - 'Halez Rocket 120'. A new model.

-----

Ah, Christmas day was wounderful in the Black House. On Christmas Eve Sirius got Harry to bed early, and on this Christmas morning Sirius awoke to Harry jumping up and down on his bed screaming "Its Kissmas Uncle Padfwoot!"

Sirius couldn't help but smile as he took the little tyke into the living room to unwrap the presents.

Harry enjoyed himself as he rumaged through his stocking. He had to sniff and taste every bit of candy before he turned under the tree and saw his gift. A broom shapped box. His broom.

Harry started to cry and demanded they go to 'Die-again Abby'. Sirius, in a desprate attempt to hush Harry, picked him up and headed out the door.

Once at Diagon Ally Harry grabbed Sirius's hand in his small one, his broom in his other hand, and charged down the street.

Sirius knew where they were going, but he didn't belive it.

Not until he saw it.

Once at the apartment that scared Harry, Harry let go of Sirius's hand. Sirius was in shock. He could only watch.

Harry ran up to one of the most skinniest boys Sirius had ever seen.

He unwrapped his gift right in front of the boy's eyes.

He waved it around and sat on it.

Then Harry got off the broom.

And gave it to the boy.

Sirius smiled. He couldn't help but smile. He had heard it.

Heard Harry say "This broom is for you, tay? Merry Kissmas."


End file.
